


Good Morning

by days_of_storm



Series: The Words Not Spoken [8]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tired Boyfriends, sleepy handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_storm/pseuds/days_of_storm
Summary: This is a short ficlet I wrote for the prompt: "Could I trouble you with writing some sleepy morning ramking cuddles?"
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: The Words Not Spoken [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863481
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet I wrote for the prompt: "Could I trouble you with writing some sleepy morning ramking cuddles?"

Ram woke up with a gasp and sat up in bed, his heart going a mile a minute. For a moment, he couldn’t really make sense of anything except his certainty that he had overslept and that there would be dire consequences. Every muscle in his body was taunt and he was ready to jump out of bed, throw on some clothes and then rush to class. And yet, something was wrong. Not the panic. The panic was familiar, even if it had been a while since he had woken up like that, but something was different this time.

When he felt a hand sneak under his shirt, stroking up and down weakly, he exhaled noisily and rubbed his eyes. It was still early, but it was light outside already. Yet, it didn’t matter what time it was, because it was Sunday.

He felt the panic drain from him, leaving him a little light headed.

“Hmm, are you okay?” King asked, his words slurred as half his face was still pressed into the pillow.

Ram leaned back and into King’s touch, sighing deeply. “I thought I had overslept.”

“Oh,” King stopped moving his hand. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“I don’t know,” Ram rolled his shoulders and King began rubbing again, with a little more pressure this time.

“Come back down here,” King said, sounding like he was still half asleep, and Ram curled up against his chest, closing his eyes. “Your heart is beating so fast,” King kissed his forehead. His hand was still under Ram’s shirt, but it was now splayed between his shoulder blades.

“Hmm,” Ram sighed and tried to fall back asleep, but he was too jittery to relax.

“Anything on your mind?” King asked after what seemed like half an hour, but which had probably been just a couple of minutes.

“Fingernails, please?” Ram asked, his face hidden in the crook of King’s neck.

King huffed a quiet laugh and began moving his hand again, gently dragging his fingernails across Ram’s back, stopping every now and then to scratch a little harder in places he knew Ram liked.

“Neck?” Ram finally asked and King stopped.

“Shirt off for that.”

Ram pulled back a little to look at him. “Why?”

“The collar is in the way,” he explained, as if that was obvious. It probably was, Ram thought, but he was too tired for rational thinking.

“Fine,” he struggled trying to get his shirt off without sitting up, and King chuckled when he failed.

“Let me help.” King pushed at the t-shirt until Ram could tuck his arms through the sleeves before he carefully pulled it over his head. He ruffled Ram’s hair and leaned down to kiss his temple. Ram sighed and cuddled close again.

King began to carefully scratch his neck, a delighted sound escaping him when Ram shuddered. Every now and then, he moved his hand back down and rested it against his heart, and Ram felt his heartbeat calm down further with each check.

“What time is it?” Ram finally asked, feeling ready to drift off again.

“Just past seven.”

“So, we sleep some more?”

King chuckled. “Well, I’m awake now.”

“I’m sorry.”

King kissed his forehead and slipped his hand down his back, squeezing his arse. “I’m not.”

Ram grunted. “Is that why you wanted the shirt off?”

“Maybe?” King sounded amused and Ram looked up at him.

“Fine,” he inhaled deeply and then sighed, as if he couldn’t believe that King would deceive him like that, and then he turned around, slotting himself against King’s body. He would never stop being fascinated by how perfectly they fit together like this.

King’s hand immediately settled on his stomach, his thumb tracing invisible shapes on his skin.

“Do you want to sleep or can I keep going?” King eventually asked and Ram wriggled a little in answer.

King gasped. “I see.”

“Slow,” Ram whispered and placed his hand on top of King’s, just holding on lightly.

King nuzzled his neck while his thumb rubbed a little harder, his hand moving slowly across Ram’s stomach. Every now and then, he tickled him, just a little, and Ram would squirm in his arms. Eventually, King could see goosebumps on his shoulders and he saw the fine hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. He smiled and pressed an open-mouthed kiss underneath Ram’s ear.

Ram moaned languidly. He loved when King focused entirely on making him feel good. Where he had felt tense and anxious, he was now left feeling slightly on edge, but entirely safe and comfortable. 

“P’King?” he finally asked, letting go of his hand. “Neck?”

King huffed. “I thought you were going to ask for something else.”

Ram arched his back a little and King hissed. “Bastard,” he chuckled and kissed his neck again.

“Later,” Ram promised. “I’m too tired now.”

“And then you’ll be tired all day and tease me and then you will have to go out and buy something and then you have an important date with your friends that you forgot about and then it’s suddenly the middle of the night and we’ll have to actually sleep because we have classes tomorrow and …”

“P’King?” Ram asked, very close to dissolving into giggles.

“What?”

“Neck.”

King groaned in frustration but pulled his hand from Ram’s stomach and began scratching his neck, watching new waves of goosebumps spread across his skin in the wake of his fingers. When he moaned again, King knew he couldn’t possibly continue like this.

“Ram?”

“Hmm.”

“Can I borrow your hand?”

Ram chuckled, but then he reached behind him and slipped his hand into King’s shorts. King gasped, but started to scratch Ram’s neck again, pushing his hand into his hair every now and then, massaging his scalp and echoing every moan that escaped Ram.

Eventually, Ram turned around, finding a much more comfortable angle while King switched hands, continuing to paint goosebumps across Ram’s skin. When he found a particularly sensitive spot, Ram shuddered and pulled his lower lip between his teeth, squeezing his eyes closed.

Seeing Ram like this, reacting to his soft and almost innocent touch with such intensity, triggered something in King and he pushed up into Ram’s hand, spilling over.

And Ram was fairly sure that he, too, had come right along with King, only on a less physical level, leaving him both hypersensitve and sated. He pulled his hand out of King’s shorts and then wiped it on his t-shirt, smiling sweetly when King complained.

King’s expression softened and then he pulled off his shorts and used them to wipe himself clean. Then he pulled off his t-shirt, too and threw both of them off the bed. After that, he pulled the duvet along with him as he wrapped himself around Ram, who only protested weakly.

“Why are you still wearing your sweat pants?”

Ram chuckled. “You didn’t take them off.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault?”

“Hmm, definitely.”

King huffed and pressed his face against Ram’s chest.

“I thought you were awake,” Ram said quietly.

“Are you?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“Good morning, you mean?”

“Not yet,” King sighed deeply.

“Alright.”

“Hmm?”

“Good night.”


End file.
